A Strong, Unbreakable Bond
by ObscureNightmare
Summary: Botan has feelings for Hiei, and Hiei secretly has feelings for Botan. But what they don't know is what huge danger awaits them. And what happens when Hiei's bond with Botan becomes so strong, he'll barely let anyone close to her?
1. Feelings Unravel

**My Words...**

Well...I think I'm pretty much done with my first HieixBotan fan fiction sequel, so I guess I'll just have to start another one, now won't I? Here's the first chapter, this one has a T rating because of violence and language pretty much.

**Feelings Unravel**

It was just another ordinary day for the ferry girl known as Botan. She was walking to Koenma's office so she could take the rest of the day off. As she was on her way, she saw Hiei walking from Koenma's office.

"Hello, Hiei, I'm glad you came back from your mission unharmed." Botan said while smiling.

"Hn...why would you care?" Hiei said while stopping to talk to the ferry girl. Ever since he went through harsh training with Mukuro, she found a way to let him grow to his actual height, which was a few inches taller than Botan, but he was still shorter than Yusuke.

"I care about you because you're part of the team, and I care about all of you guys."

"Hn..." And with that, Hiei began to walk again.

"Have a nice day." Botan said before Hiei left.

"_I also care about you because...I love you, Hiei."_ Botan thought to herself before she pushed the doors open to Koenma's office.

"Lord Koenma will be with you in just a few moments, please have a seat." One of Koenma's secretaries said while gesturing to a bench.

"Thank you." Botan said while sitting down.

After about ten minutes, Koenma appeared from two large doors to Botan's right. She turned her head to see Koenma in a not-so-good mood.

"What's wrong, Lord Koenma?" Botan said while standing up.

"Nothing, I apologize if I look angry, but I just had a ton of papers I needed to sign." Koenma replied while looking at the ferry girl.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. But the reason why I'm here is to tell you that I finished today's work...and I was wondering if it were possible for me to take a vacation."

"Sure, you've done a lot Botan and we're going through some troubles recently."

"What kind of troubles?"

"Well, since the Ningen World is coming up with more cures for diseases and what not, less people are dying, if you haven't noticed. I mean, people are still dying from murders and what not, but we're sorting everything out. Would you care at all if I gave you a month or two of vacation?

Botan's eyes were wide with shock, "of course I wouldn't mind, but I didn't do something wrong, did I?

"Oh no, of course not, you're my best ferry girl, but I figured I wouldn't bother you with only having to maybe deliver a few hundred each day."

Botan nodded, "I agree, thank you, Koenma."

Koenma nodded and left because someone was calling his name from behind the doors from which he entered.

Botan left and leaped around with joy.

"Finally, I can take a break in that home Koenma let me have in Ningenkai." Botan said as she teleported to Ningenkai. She slowly searched for the keys and opened the door...it was just the way she had left it when she got it. She closed the door behind her and looked around. She then made her way to the bedroom where she laid down comfortably on the bed. The sheets were made of a deep blue silk, and the pillowcases were the same. She looked around her room, and once she was pleased with her surroundings, she went to the living room.

She turned on her television and began to watch some soap operas. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" She asked herself as she got up. She looked through the peep hole and saw someone who she least expected to see at her doorstep. She opened the door.

"H...Hiei, what are you doing here?" She asked as she looked up into his deep crimson eyes.

"Koenma told me to come check on you to make sure you were all right. He also said something about keeping you company for a while, but I don't think either of us would appreciate that." Hiei said while looking down at Botan.

"Oh...thank you Hiei. But, I wouldn't mind having someone else's company for a bit, I mean, I am kind of lonely here."

"Hn...don't expect me to stay long, it's not my thing to hang around with you."

"Don't worry, I don't."

But secretly, deep down inside of her, she wished Hiei would stay with her...forever. She lead Hiei into the living room, shutting the door behind them.

"What are you watching?" Hiei asked as he looked at the T.V.

"Well, I was watching a soap opera, but I then realized that I don't like the show anymore...I used to a few years ago, but it's changed a lot and I have no idea what's going on. And you knocked on the door before I could change the station." Botan said while turning the television off.

"Have you ever heard of dusting before?"

"Now, Hiei, you haven't forgotten that I just moved back in, did you?"

"No...but the first thing I would've done was tidy the place up so it didn't look abandoned."

"Well...I was going to do that later, but I wanted to relax after a hard days work."

Hiei turned and began to walk down the hall towards Botan's bedroom. He looked into the bedroom and walked in. He looked around for a few minutes then turned to look at Botan.

"I assume you like the color blue?" Hiei remarked.

"Yes, it's actually my favorite color." Botan said while smiling.

"Interesting...I always thought your favorite color would be pink or something."

"Well, that just proves that you don't know me that well, now do you?"

"No, but you have no where to speak because you don't know me either."

Botan blushed, "N...no I guess I don't, I apologize."

"You don't really need to apologize because you didn't offend me."

Botan smiled and let Hiei leave her room. She followed him out to the living room and watched as he made himself comfortable on her couch.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink, Hiei?" Botan asked.

"No, thanks anyway." Hiei said.

"Ok, is there anything in particular you want to watch on the T.V.?"

"I don't watch television, Botan."

"Well...do you want to watch a movie? I don't want you to be bored."

"Hn...fine, just make sure it's not a chick flick or anything stupid like that."

Botan laughed, "Ok, I'll make sure it's something you'll like."

Botan walked over to her large collection of movies. As amazing as it is, she had very few chick flicks in her collection, she never was a fan of them, but she did like a few of them. She picked up a horror movie and put it in. She sat next to Hiei, but not too close, and watched it. After the movie was over, Hiei looked over at Botan.

"That was...amusing." Hiei said while looking at Botan.

"Would you like to watch another one?" Botan asked.

"No, I need to get going, I'm already late for training."

"But, I thought your training with Mukuro was over?"

"It is, but I am allowed to train by myself."

"Oh yeah...sorry."

"Once again, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Ok...it's just a habit I guess."

"Well, I suggest you break that habit."

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because people will think they can be mean to you and get away with it because you'll forgive them, even if they harmed you."

Botan just looked at Hiei, then smiled, "you're right."

Hiei got up and walked to the door, "I'll come and visit sometime later since I have nothing else to do."

Botan smiled, "see you later then."

Hiei nodded and shut the door behind him as he exited.

Botan blushed then after she was sure she waited long enough for Hiei to have left, she squealed. She ran around her house blushed and squealing. She was filled with joy because she got to spend a few hours with Hiei, and she was going to see him again. She then suddenly stopped and remembered how Hiei implied that he wanted Botan to clean.

"I should get cleaning..." Botan said to herself.

It took a few hours for Botan to clean the whole house, but she succeeded. She then heard a knock on the door.

**My words...**

Well, I hope you like it so far, I'm trying to make this one longer and what not...


	2. Another Visit From Hiei

**My Words...**

Ok...after reading two reviews, the one of which helped me, I would like to explain a few things. 1. I know I may have a few spelling errors and I apologize, I probably didn't see that they were spelled wrong because it's hard to tell with WordPerfect sometimes. 2. The reason why I made Hiei taller was because it would seem different for this story and what I'm going to do with it. But I promise that after I'm done with this, I'll made another HieixBotan fan fiction where Hiei is his normal height, and I apologize if that does seem a little weird. I'll also try and work on the way I write things...I think the main reason why it was off in the last chapter is because I had a headache and I couldn't think.

**Another Visit From Hiei**

Botan looked over at the door as if it were some strange creature. Quickly, she walked over to the door, looked through the peep hole, and saw Hiei standing there. While opening the door, Botan looked at Hiei.

"Hello, I'm glad you kept your promise." Botan said while letting Hiei in.

"I never promised you, onna." Hiei said.

"But...still...oh, never mind, you're right."

"Hn..."

Botan frowned and followed Hiei to...wherever he was going. As she followed him, she noticed that he was walking around the house examining everything. Every now and then, Hiei would swipe his finger over a shelf, table, or desk to see if it was dusty or not. Hiei occasionally picked some random nick-knack and examined it very carefully.

"Do you enjoy going through my personal things?" Botan asked while taking a little statue of a horse out if Hiei's hand while carefully placing it back on the shelf.

"No, I have nothing else to do and I figured I'd keep myself amused for the time being." Hiei replied with his usual arrogant tone.

Botan sighed and continued to follow Hiei to make sure he didn't get into trouble. Secretly, she enjoyed following him, and occasionally she would look down to view his ass. Every now and then, Hiei would stop and Botan almost collided with him, but she quickly stopped herself before that could happen.

"I'm bored, you wouldn't happen to have any more of those horror movies, would you?" Hiei asked while turning to look at Botan.

"I have a lot of them, but I think you should choose one this time." Botan replied with a big smile on her face.

"Hn...whatever."

Hiei followed Botan to her living room and watched as she sat down and turned everything on. Hiei walked over to where her movies were and began looking through them. It took him a while to pick a movie, but he finally did. Botan opened the DVD player for him with the remote and Hiei placed the DVD in it. Carefully, he sat next to Botan and began watching the movie after she hit Play Movie on the menu of the DVD.

As usual, Hiei wasn't frightened, but every now and then, Botan would jump into Hiei's arms for protection, and he just pushed her away. Finally, he gave up with pushing her away because she got frightened every five minutes. After the movie was over, Hiei realized that Botan had fallen asleep in his arms. After a few minutes of trying to figure the remote out, he put the DVD back in the case and turned everything off. He picked Botan up gently and carried her to her bedroom. Slowly, he placed her on the bed and covered her. Botan seemed to be having a nightmare because she had a worried look on her face.

"_Maybe I should stay here with her," _Hiei thought to himself, _"no...it isn't like me to stay here, especially with that baka onna...but I don't want her to be frightened."_

After a few minutes of debating, Hiei took his shirt off and crawled into Botan's bed. He stroked her hair gently, attempting to calm her from whatever she may be having a nightmare about.

"It's ok...I'll protect you." Hiei said quietly into Botan's ear.

Suddenly, Botan's face changed from worried to happy. Apparently, she heard what Hiei said and was no longer frightened. Hiei was a little shocked, but decided to fall asleep before he stays up all night just staring at her. All night, Hiei could think of only Botan, but he fell asleep after about fifteen minutes of thinking.

Hiei was awakened by Botan shifting in bed because the sun was hitting her eyes. Hiei stretched and looked over to notice that Botan stopped shifting and was now looking at him. He unfortunately didn't have a good explanation.

"Hiei, might I ask why you are sleeping in my room, let alone my bed?" Botan asked while staring into his seductive crimson eyes.

"You were having a nightmare and I didn't want you to be afraid anymore." Hiei replied honestly.

"But, you could've left once my nightmare was over."

"I know, but I chose to stay because I..."

"Because you what?"

"No reason."

"You're lying, Hiei, I know that isn't the reason why you stayed."

Hiei just couldn't bring himself to say three simple words: "I love you." They just weren't in his vocabulary...at least, that's what Hiei thought until a few seconds later.

"I stayed because I love you, Botan."

Botan's eyes grew wide when Hiei said this. She turned and looked at Hiei's eyes.

"I know it may seem weird of me to say this all of a sudden, but it's hard for me. I've never felt love before, excluding Yukina, but that's a different kind of love. Every time I'm with you, Botan, I get this feeling of...happiness. And what's even harder is that I've never had anyone who loved me back...which is why I don't express love at all."

"Hiei..." was all Botan could manage to say.

Hiei's cheeks began to turn red, and he looked at the bed.

"Hiei, I love you too."

Hiei looked up into Botan's violet eyes...and smiled. He smiled, something he thought he'd never do, but he did. Botan...the only person who's ever made him smile. He slowly leaned over and kissed Botan.

As for Botan, she was a little shocked by this, but kissed Hiei back. The kiss lasted for a minute or two, until Hiei broke away.

"I...don't mean to be rude, but I'm just not used to all of this." Hiei said while looking at Botan.

"Hiei, I don't mind...you'll get used to it, I'm sure you will." Botan replied as she kissed the base of Hiei's neck.

Hiei found pleasure in Botan's kiss. Just as Hiei was about to kiss Botan's lips, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Hiei asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I don't know, but I should go see, now shouldn't I?" Botan replied.

Before Botan could take the covers off of her, Hiei was already out the door Botan quickly got up and followed him. Hiei opened the door to be greeted by none other than Kurama.

"What are you doing here?" Hiei said arrogantly.

"I just wanted to stop by and see Botan, nothing serious. I just wanted to make sure she's ok, but I guess you beat me here, didn't you?" Kurama replied with a chuckle.

Hiei let out a low, quiet growl and glared at Kurama.

"I'm sorry, but was I interrupting something between you two?

"Oh no, it was..." but Botan was cut off.

"Yes...you were." Hiei said with an angry tone to his voice.

Botan would've expected Hiei to deny anything going on between them, but she was wrong. She stared at Hiei, happy that he wouldn't deny their love for each other, yet a little disappointed that Kurama found out.

"Oh, I apologize." Kurama said while bowing.

"If you tell Yusuke or Kuwabara, I'll make sure you'll regret it." Hiei said threateningly.

"Don't worry, Hiei, I know better than to get on your bad side." Kurama said cunningly.

And with that, Kurama left the house. Hiei shut the door behind him and looked at Botan. In just a few seconds, Hiei's face went from angry to a little happy, just by the sight of Botan.

"You handled that well." Botan said while cuddling up to him.

Hiei let out a small chuckle and picked Botan up. Slowly he carried her off to the bedroom and shut the door with his foot behind him. He put Botan on the bed and crawled beside her.

"Goodnight, Botan." Hiei said as he looked at Botan.

Botan smiled and kissed Hiei. She slowly made a trail of kisses to his neck, then to the base of his neck. She then made her way to his chest and then to his abs, then went back up to his lips using the same path she did going down.

"Goodnight, Hiei." Botan said as she rested her head on his muscular chest.

"I love you." Hiei said before he dozed off a bit.

"I love you too." Botan replied while kissing Hiei's chest.

**My Words...**

Well...I hope you like this chapter, I'll try and improve my writing and what not...but my creativity is currently failing me a bit...heh heh heh.


	3. A Meeting

**My Words...**

Well...everything is coming along somewhat...I guess.

**A Meeting**

The next morning, Botan woke up and didn't find Hiei laying beside her. She sat up with a groggy look on her face. Slowly, Botan got up and went to her living room, there she found Hiei sitting on the couch watching the T.V.

"I thought you didn't watch the T.V.?" Botan asked while sitting next to him.

"I don't, but I needed to occupy myself until you woke up." Hiei replied while looking over at Botan.

"Oh...well, would you like some breakfast?"

"I'm not really that hungry, but if you're hungry I'll eat breakfast with you."

"How do you feel about eating bacon and eggs this morning?"

"Never had either."

Botan's eyes went wide with shock, "you've NEVER had bacon and eggs?"

"No...it's not something demons usually eat for breakfast."

"Then what do you normally have for breakfast, Hiei?"

"Normally I stop at Kurama's and he get's me something small to eat."

"So he's kind of like your big brother?"

"I guess, seeing as I don't have a brother."

"Well...I'll start cooking."

Hiei nodded and Botan got up and walked over to her kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and got out the eggs, then she went to the freezer to get the bacon. While opening the cupboard to get the skillet, Hiei wandered into the kitchen and sat down at the table and watched Botan cook. It didn't take that long for Botan to finish the bacon and eggs. She set the table with two plates, two forks, two glasses, and two napkins. She placed the eggs on the plate first, then the bacon, and went over to the refrigerator to get drinks.

"Would you like milk or orange juice?" Botan asked Hiei while opening the refrigerator.

"Milk, if you don't mind." Hiei replied while eating a piece of bacon.

Botan pulled the milk out and filled both glasses, then she placed the carton of milk back in the refrigerator. Botan then walked over to the table and sat down across from Hiei.

"Do you like your breakfast?" Botan asked Hiei as she began to eat.

"Yes, you're a good cook." Hiei replied after taking a sip of milk.

"Thanks...but it's not that hard to cook bacon and eggs."

"I'd suppose not, but it doesn't really matter."

Botan smiled and continued to eat. Then, there was a knock at the door. Hiei got up from the table and looked through the peep-hole and saw Kurama standing there. He opened the door and looked at Kurama.

"Hello, Hiei, I came to give Botan a message from Koenma." Kurama said while stepping into the house.

"Hn..." Hiei said while watching Kurama like a hawk so he didn't do anything.

"Hello, Botan."

"Hi, Kurama." Botan replied while cleaning up the table.

"I have a message from Koenma for you. He said that he wants to have a meeting with you later on tonight, and he wants you to bring Hiei."

"You wouldn't happen to know why he wants to have a meeting, would you?"

"No, that's all he told me to tell you. I'd stay and chat, but I must be on my way, farewell."

Neither Botan nor Hiei had the chance to say goodbye because Kurama left in a hurry. Both of them stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

"I think I know what he wants to meet us for..." Hiei said with a slight sad tone to his voice.

"What is it?" Botan replied while hugging Hiei.

"If I remember correctly, it's against the Spirit World rules for a demon and a human to become mates. And seeing as you, well...were human and still kind of are, it's against the law."

"Maybe Koenma will let it go since you work for him."

"I doubt it."

Tears began to fall from Botan's face. She sobbed a bit and buried her face in Hiei's chest.

"Please, don't cry Botan, I'll think of something, I promise." Hiei said.

As hard as it is to believe, a single tear gem fell from Hiei's eye. He rested his head on Botan's and embraced her.

Botan hugged Hiei harder and was still crying. She heard the tear gem fall from Hiei's eye, but she didn't want to look up at him because she would become even more sad.

That night, Botan and Hiei went to the Spirit World for their meeting with Koenma. They walked through a long hall and entered two large doors. Koenma's secretary told them to wait for a few minutes, so they sat down on a bench. After ten minutes, Koenma appeared through two large doors.

"All right you two, you're probably wondering why you're here, right?" Koenma said after telling everyone except for Hiei and Botan to leave the room.

Botan and Hiei nodded simultaneously and looked at Koenma.

"Seeing as I can monitor everything you two do, I've found out that you two are officially mates now, am I correct?"

It took a few minutes for Hiei to nod, but Botan nodded as soon as Hiei did.

"There isn't anything wrong with that, is there?" Botan asked while looking at Koenma with sorrow in her eyes.

"Well...normally there is, but I'm pretty sure Hiei can slip pass that law because he works for the Spirt World, but that's up to my father to decide, not me. So, I'm going to take you two to my father."

"Why can't you decide?" Hiei blurted out.

"Because my father is in charge of it, not me."

And with that, there was complete silence as Koenma led them to his father's throne room. Koenma pushed open two extra large grey doors and shoved Hiei and Botan into the large room. There wasn't anyone in it except for a very tall giant...King Enma.

Hiei and Botan bowed at the same time, then stood back up.

"I've heard you two are mates, and one of you is a demon, Hiei." King Enma said while looking down at them.

"You're correct." Hiei said with a small hint of fear in his voice.

"It is against the law for a demon and a human to be mates, but I might let that slide because you work for me. Hiei, if I let you and Botan stay mates, will you abide to some rules?"

"Anything."

"First rule, I don't want you to hurt her in any way."

"I never intended to."

"Good, second, respect her completely."

"I do."

"And finally, don't ever leave her, even if you two get into the largest fight about something, whether it's something big or small, I don't want you two to separate."

"I wasn't planning on leaving her or fighting with her...but I agree to all three rules."

"Good, I hereby permit Hiei Jaganshi and Botan to be mates."

Hiei and Botan smiled and said, "Thank you, King Enma."

King Enma nodded and magically opened the doors. ((That sounds corny, I know, sorry))

Hiei and Botan left the Spirt World, and held hands the whole way. Over the next few weeks that passed, Hiei and Botan spent a lot of time together and did many romantic things. One thing they did was Hiei took Botan to Makai and took her to the most beautiful forest. The trees glowed a pale blue and there were a lot of beautiful flowers. Hiei found Botan the rarest flower he could find in Makai and put it behind her ear. Botan cherished that flower for a long time, until it wilted away.

As for Yusuke and Kuwabara...they nagged Hiei about being mates with Botan and how short he was, even though he grew. Botan, on the other hand, chatted with Keiko and Yukina about everything.

"I'm glad that you're mates with my brother." Yukina said. Hiei told Yukina that he was her brother a few months ago.

"Well...I'll try and get Yusuke to stop nagging Hiei, but I don't think anyone could stop Kuwabara." Keiko said while laughing a bit.

Hiei walked over and sat next to Botan so he could get away from Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"I really hate them..." Hiei said while resting his head on his hand.

"Aw, it's ok." Botan said while patting Hiei's shoulder.

"Hey, Mr. Shorty, come here." Kuwabara said while gesturing Hiei over to the table he was sitting at.

Hiei obeyed and walked over and sat across from Kuwabara. Everyone crowded around the table.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal, Shrimp. If you can beat me in an arm wrestle, I'll stop nagging you. If I win, you have to bow to my superior-ness." Kuwabara said.

"I don't think "superior-ness" is a word, KuwaBAKA," Hiei said, "but I'll play along with this stupid game."

"Good."

Hiei and Kuwabara grabbed each other's hand.

"Ready...GO!" Yusuke said.

Hiei barely moved as Kuwabara struggled to bring his arm down. Hiei rested his head on his other hand, which would be his left hand in this case, and watched Kuwabara struggle.

"Is that really all the strength you have?" Hiei said with a bored tone in his voice.

"No...I'm...just...messing...with you." Kuwabara struggled to say since he was out of breath. His face was turning red now.

"I'll end your own self-torture." Hiei said and easily brought Kuwabara's arm to the table.

"H...how'd you do that?" Kuwabara said a few seconds after he loss.

"You forget, I'm a demon and you're a human, I have more strength."

Hiei walked over to Botan and sat next to her. Botan leaned on Hiei and wrapped her arms around him, and Hiei embraced Botan.

**My words again...**

Not a very long chapter...sorry, but I'm not in the mood to write today.


	4. A Romantic Evening

**My Words...**

Well...creativity has struck and I'm on a roll with this fan fiction. So...I'll probably be updating more than usual, so stay updated and what not to all those who are reading. Oh, and if you like this fan fiction, then feel free to read my other ones, they're also HieixBotan ones. And if I didn't mention it, which I don't think I did, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and all of the characters are © Yoshihiro Togashi.

**A Romantic Evening**

A few days after the little meet up at Genkai's Temple, Hiei and Botan were sitting at home peacefully. They were curled up together on the couch watching T.V. Winter was approaching. The heat was turned on and the winter feeling many people get was what both Hiei and Botan were feeling.

"Hiei, do you celebrate Christmas?" Botan asked randomly.

"No, but if you want to then I'll celebrate it with you." Hiei said while playing with Botan's hair.

"Ok, is there anything in particular you want for Christmas?"

"All I want is to be with you, but if you mean present wise, not really."

Botan nodded and continued to watch T.V. with Hiei. A few hours later, Botan was in the shower and Hiei was in the kitchen. Hiei put candles on the table, dimmed all of the lights, and set the table. He was cooking a very romantic dinner that included: steak, a large salad, glasses of a rare juice from Makai (it would be wine, but neither Hiei or Botan drink alcohol), and a wonderful chocolate cake for desert. Hiei put a steak on each plate, the giant salad in the middle of the table, filled both glasses with the juice, and kept the cake in the refrigerator. Hiei could hear Botan shutting the water off in the bathroom, so he slowly walked to the door to the bathroom. He waited for Botan to emerge and when she did, she had a shocked look on her face.

"Anything in particular you want?" Botan asked while walking to their bedroom. She began to brush her hair. She was wearing a spaghetti-strap silk night shirt with silk shorts to match.

"All I want is you right now." Hiei said while putting his hands over her eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" Botan asked as she sniffed the air. The candles smelled like roses.

"Just trust me, ok?"

Botan nodded and let Hiei lead her to wherever he was taking her. A few seconds later, Hiei had lead Botan to the kitchen. He uncovered her eyes and let her look at what he did. Botan covered her mouth with her hands and gasped.

"Hiei!" Botan said.

"I didn't overdo it, did I?" He asked as he handed her a smooth black box.

Botan looked down and took the box gently. She opened it to find a beautiful diamond necklace. Her eyes went wide with amazement.

"H...Hiei, you didn't have to do this." Botan said as she let Hiei put the necklace on her.

"But I felt like it, think of it as an early Christmas present." Hiei said as he pulled the chair out for Botan.

"Thank you, for everything, Hiei."

"You don't need to thank me."

"But I want to, how can I repay you though?"

"All you need to do is love me the way you have been, that's it."

Botan nodded and began to eat.

"This is delicious, I didn't know that you knew how to cook." Botan said as she put a piece of stake in her mouth.

"There's a lot you still don't know about me." Hiei replied while taking a sip of his drink.

Botan laughed and continued to eat.

"How long did you plan this out?"

"Well, I was thinking about doing this for a while now, but I just planned it out the day before you went food shopping, that way I had a while to plan. Then, when I said you should go shopping, I went to get what I needed for tonight. Then, I was passing by the jewelry shop and saw this necklace and I thought it would be perfect."

"Thank you, but where did you get the money?"

"Well, in the contract with Koenma, I read that we get paid...a lot. But, Yusuke and Kuwabara don't know that because they didn't read the contract, and I"m not going to tell them because they'll use the money for something stupid, plus Kurama is going to tell them soon anyway." Hiei said with a small laugh.

"I didn't know that."

"Well...now you do." Hiei said while smiling.

After they were done eating, Hiei took their dirty dishes and put them in the sink. He then pulled out the cake and placed it in the middle of the table. (They finished the salad). Hiei cut Botan the perfect size and placed it on a new plate that he got out. He then cut himself a slightly smaller piece and put it on a plate as well.

"Hiei, this cake is wonderful, where did you get it?" Botan asked as she took a bite.

"I smelled it while I was passing a bakery. I was going to put I love you in icing, but I didn't have enough time to order it." Hiei replied while looking for something.

Botan watched him and saw that he was getting a small box, but bigger than the one that the necklace was in. It was a very deep red box with a black ribbon that said "I love you" in red letters. Hiei placed the box in Botan's hands and watched as she opened it. Botan gasped and looked from the box, to Hiei, then back to the box.

"H...Hiei, this is gorgeous." Botan said as she picked up a glass rose. It was a very dark red with a lighter red heart in the middle of it. It was just the top of the rose with no stem.

"I'm glad you like it." Hiei said while kissing Botan.

About a half hour later, they were cuddled back up on the couch watching T.V. again.

"Thank you for dinner, and the gifts." Botan said as she kissed Hiei.

Hiei smiled and placed his head on top of Botan's. When it was about 11:00 PM, Hiei picked Botan up and carried her down the hall. He went into their bedroom and shut the door behind them.

**My words again...**

I popped into my head to do a nice romantic dinner between Hiei and Botan...so I figured I'd do it now since the ideas were fresh in my mind.


	5. Lazy Day

**My Words...**

Wow...thanks for all of the reviews, I think for some reason it took me a while to get most of them and I apologize for that...heh heh heh. This chapter will be short due to the fact that I needed to update and my ideas left me in the middle of making this chapter, I apologize.

**Lazy Day**

The next morning, Botan surprisingly found Hiei laying beside her...and he was still asleep! He looked so sweet and innocent as he slept, Botan just couldn't help but to stroke his bangs out of his eyes, but they fell back in place a few seconds later. Botan slowly slid out of bed and put her normal clothes on. She slowly opened the door and then stopped at the sound of her name.

"Botan..." Hiei said in his sleep. Botan watched him and thought he was having a nightmare because he was tossing and turning like mad.

"Hiei, it's ok, I'm here." Botan said as she sat beside him and wrapped her arms around his waste.

When she said that, Hiei stopped tossing and cradled his head on her stomach. He then wrapped his arms around her and slept soundly. Botan slowly made herself comfortable by leaning against the wall. Botan slowly began to fall asleep.

It was about 1:00 AM when Botan heard someone say her name.

"Botan...wake up." Hiei said while gently shaking her.

"But I don't want to wake up." Botan replied sleepily.

Hiei sighed, "please wake up?"

Botan's eyes shot open to see Hiei looking at her. She sighed, then got off of the bed and stood up.

"What is so important that you need me to wake up for?"

"I'm lonely..."

"Awww, you don't need to be lonely Hiei, I'm right here." Botan said as she hugged him.

Hiei smiled, "But I didn't have anyone to talk to...and I'm hungry."

"Hiei...I thought you could cook?"

"Well, I can...but I'm just not that good at making breakfast."

"So, the main reason you wanted me up was for me to make you breakfast?" Botan said while poking Hiei's chest with her index finger.

"Well...ummm..."

"Fine...I'll make you breakfast."

Hiei, unexpectedly, leaped into the air while clapping.

"Hiei...that was completely out of character for you."

"I know, I'm sorry..." Hiei said while drooping his head.

After Botan made Hiei breakfast, she sat down on the couch and Hiei went back to the bedroom. By the time the movie was almost over, Botan heard Hiei call her name.

"Botan, please come here." Hiei yelled.

Botan sighed and paused the movie. She got up and walked down the hallway to their room.

"What is it now?" She asked.

"I'm bored." Hiei replied.

"Well, what do you want me to do about that?"

"I don't know, isn't there anything to do?"

"You could come to the living room and watch a movie with me, the one I'm watching is almost over, but we could choose a different one once it is over."

"But I don't want to get up."

"Hiei, you're being very lazy today."

Hiei frowned and looked down with a sad look on his face.

Botan shook her head and left the room. She heard Hiei get up and follow her. Hiei sat down on the couch after Botan did, and wrapped his arms around her after she changed the movie.

"Are you going to be like this all day?" Botan asked while the previews were going on before the movie.

"I'm never really lazy, and I wanted a day to relax...but I shouldn't have asked you to do everything for me and I apologize for that." Hiei said while cradling his head on Botan's head.

"It's ok, just try not to do that again, if you don't mind."

Hiei nodded and watched the movie with Botan.

**My Words Again...**

Well...yeah, it's a short chapter, like I said. But, the story will hopefully get better once I think of some more stuff.


	6. Danger Approaches

**My words...**

I'm terribly sorry for not updating as much as I planned...I just never had the urge to write. Actually, I really don't have the urge to write right now but I am because I really need to update this fan fiction.

**Danger Approaches**

It was a normal day for Hiei and Botan. They woke up, took their showers, ate breakfast, then watched T.V. They were in the middle of watching a movie when there was a knock at the door. Hiei got up, looked through the little peephole, then opened the door.

"Hello Botan, Hiei, how are both of you?" Koenma said as he entered the room.

"Fine...what are you doing here?" Hiei said while watching Koenma's every movement.

"I have some...well...unfortunate news for the both of you."

"What is it...I suggest you spit it out now before I force you to."

"Now now, Hiei, no need to be rude."

Hiei looked down as if to say sorry...but he was just being protective of Botan. Botan dared not say a word because she was too busy thinking what Koenma had to tell them.

"Well...I have recently found out about a gang of demons. But, they aren't your ordinary demons. You see, they have very special abilities...but we don't know what exactly they are. But, we do know that they are very powerful, and I don't think even you alone could defeat one of them, Hiei.

"So, I would like for you two to live in Genkai's Temple with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Kurama, Genkai, of course, and Yukina. I know it is such sudden notice, but it's for the safety of both of you. I can teleport any belongings you wish to bring with you to the room Genkai has set aside for you. I know you might not like it...but until we exterminate the entire gang of these demons, you're going to have to live with it. As for the things you don't want to take with you, I'll teleport them back to Rekai and put them in a room where they'll be safe. As for your home, it might get destroyed...so we may need to find you a new place to live."

Botan and Hiei just sat there without saying a word. Hiei had his arm around Botan and Botan had her head on his chest.

Hiei suddenly spoke, "fine...just as long as Botan stays safe, that's all that matters to me."

"I don't want anything to happen to Hiei..." Botan said.

"Very well, it's settled then." Koenma replied.

Both Hiei and Botan nodded and told Koenma the items they wanted. Hiei just wanted his katana, cloak, they're bed (he liked that it was soft), and the couch. Botan requested to keep some of her nick-knacks, the television, her movies, and the DVD player. Hiei had no objection to this and they left.

It took about an hour to get to Genkai's Temple because Hiei didn't want to run with Botan on his back. He wanted to take a nice walk with her, he never really had the urge to.

"Botan..." Hiei said.

"What is it?" Botan replied while looking at Hiei.

"...I love you."

Botan smiled and gave Hiei a kiss on the cheek, "I love you too."

Hiei reached down and held Botan's hand. He opened the door to get inside of Genkai's Temple. He let go of Botan's hand and walked inside.

"Ha, so you two finally made it, eh?" Yusuke said while patting Hiei's shoulder.

"I thought it would take you longer than that." Kuwabara said.

Kurama just sighed and laugh at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"I don't have time for you two to mock me." Hiei said as he pushed his way pass Yusuke and Kuwabara. Botan followed him without a word.

"Your room is the last door on the left." Kurama yelled.

Hiei just continued to walk. Once he found the door, he opened it for Botan, then entered the room himself. He looked around at everything then sat down on the bed. Botan immediately went to the bathroom to see what it looked like, once she was pleased, she sat down next to Hiei.

"Everything is going to be all right." Botan said while leaning her head on Hiei's shoulder.

Hiei sighed, "I hope you're right."

There was a knock at the door a few moments later, and Hiei got up to answer it. When he opened the door, he found Genkai standing there. Hiei, of course, was in a little bit of shock because Genkai rarely ever talked to him.

"What do you want?" Hiei said, not adding his arrogant tone to his voice this time.

"I need to ask you if you wouldn't mind undergoing a little bit of training with me." Genkai replied.

"Why?"

"In case you ever run into one of those demons, the training I can give you will power you up and give you a very good chance of defeating them, as long as you're facing maybe two of them at a time that is."

Hiei pondered for a moment, then spoke, "Fine."

Genkai nodded then went back down the hallway as Hiei shut the door. He turned around and looked at Botan.

"Hiei...I don't want you to get hurt." Botan said as she watched Hiei sit down.

"I know...but it'll be the only way..." Hiei was cut off.

"It can't be the only way, you know how painful Genkai's training is, ask Yusuke."

"Botan, I know...but I..."

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"Botan, if you want both of us to be safe, then this is the best option!"

Botan calmed down and looked at Hiei, "you're right...I'm sorry."

Hiei hugged Botan, "I won't get hurt...I promise."

"If things get to rough...will you take a break?"

"If that's what you want."

Botan smiled and nestled her head in Hiei's chest. A few hours later, there was a knock at the door.

"Dinner is ready." Yukina said before Hiei could even get up to answer.

Hiei and Botan arrived at the dinner table a little late. They sat down next to each other and began to eat.

"So...do you guys feel at home?" Yusuke asked while shoving food into his mouth.

Botan nodded while eating some rice...Hiei just continued to eat slowly.

The whole gang was talking throughout the entire dinner. About missions Koenma gave them, how much they've powered up, even about their love life a bit. It took Yukina maybe fifteen minutes to clean up with the help of Keiko, Botan, and Hiei. After everyone was in bed, Hiei was sitting on the roof thinking.

"_Training with Genkai is the best option...I hope." _Hiei thought to himself. He heard a small growl come from the forest behind him. He turned around, but before he could make a move he was tackled to the ground.

Inside, Yusuke and Kurama heard the commotion and got up to see what happened. Hiei tried to fight back, but the demon had him pinned.

"You're going to die tonight, Hiei." The demon said.

Hiei growled and continued to get free. He kicked the demon's leg, but it wasn't of any use. The demon picked Hiei up and threw him against a boulder. There was a loud crack and Hiei was knocked unconscious. Luckily, Yusuke used his Spirit Gun to knock the demon over. Kurama got his Rose Whip and began entangling the creature in it.

"You're all going to..." But Kurama sliced the demon's head off before he could say the word "die".

Yusuke ran over to Hiei to see if he was ok.

"Hey, Kurama, come here." Yusuke said quickly.

"What is it?" Kurama replied.

"I think he's hurt pretty bad."

"You're right...he did take a pretty big hit to his head, and I think his arm might be broken in a few places."

Yusuke picked Hiei up and ran him inside.

**My words again...**

Oh my...I haven't updated for a very long time...I apologize. I said I would update more frequently...but I've just never been in the mood to write, and I have no idea why. Well...I'm trying to add some more action in, and this chapter is just the beginning. Trust me, I'll make sure all of this waiting will be worth it...at least, I hope I do. sweatdrop

**As another reminder: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho** ( I'll be randomly putting this just so you remember that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho)


	7. Will He Be All Right?

**My Words...**

Oh...my...gosh...I haven't updated for who knows how long. I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY EVERYONE!!!!!! I'LL TRY HARDER TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN!

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters**

**Will He Be All Right?**

Yusuke ran Hiei inside of Genkai's Temple. He quickly laid him on the floor and stepped back. Kurama came over and opened his eyes to see if he was ok.

"He's unconscious right now." Kurama said while looking at Yusuke.

Botan opened the door to the room when she heard the commotion. She gasped and ran over to Hiei. She began looking up and down him to see what was wrong. She then looked at his head and saw he had blood on it.

"Will he be all right?!" Botan said while looking at Kurama.

"I...well...I don't really have any idea if he will be or not." Kurama replied.

Botan began to cry and she laid down on his chest. She could feel him breathing slowly, as if he were only sleeping.

"Botan, can we move him to your room?" Kurama asked while looking at Botan.

Botan nodded and stood up. She watched as Yusuke carried Hiei to her room, which was also Hiei's, and followed them inside.

Kurama took out some bandages and bandaged his head. He slowly backed away and left the room. Botan sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Hiei. She laid down beside him and closed her eyes.

About four hours had passed since Botan fell asleep, and when she woke up she didn't find Hiei laying beside her. She immediately began to panic, but stopped when she saw him standing next to the window.

"Are you ok?" She asked while getting up.

Hiei nodded and looked at Botan as she began to walk closer to him.

"I was worried about you, Hiei. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you." A tear slid down Botan's face as she said this. She then hugged him and buried her head in his chest.

Hiei wrapped his arms around her, "I know...I'm sorry."

Botan looked up and him and smiled, "you don't have to be."

Hiei smiled and kissed her. He looked up when there was a knock at the door. Hiei walked over just as Kurama opened the door.

"Well, I see you made a quick recovery." Kurama chuckled.

"Hn, what do you want?" Hiei replied while crossing his arms.

"I just came to check on you, I think you can take the bandages off as well."

Hiei took the bandages off and tossed them on the bed, and then returned his gaze to Kurama.

"Well...now that I know you're ok, I guess I can leave, eh?"

Hiei nodded and shut the door as Kurama left.

"Hiei...you don't like Kurama very much, do you?" Botan asked.

"No...I don't..I can tell that he wants you." Hiei said.

"Oh...well, you don't need to worry because he won't ever have me."

Hiei smiled and sat down on the bed. He patted the spot beside him for Botan to sit down. Botan nodded and sat down next to her mate and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hiei knocked Botan backwards and laid beside her. He put his arm over her and nestled his head in her hair. Botan cuddled next to Hiei for what seemed like an hour, but it was only about fifteen minutes before Yusuke interrupted their peace.

"Erm...guys, I hate to intrude, but it's time for dinner." Yusuke said.

Hiei sighed and got up reluctantly. He held his hand out for Botan and helped her up. Botan exited the room first followed by Hiei, who shut the door, and they went to the dinner table. They sat down next to each other and waited to be served.

Yukina came out with the drinks. Hiei and Botan both got water, Yusuke and Kuwabara got soda, Kurama got juice, and Genkai chose wine. Next, dinner was served. It was a simple meal consisting of vegetables, steak, and mashed potatoes. It was an unusual dinner though because everyone was silent.

"Well...I hate to break the silence...but we need to talk." Yusuke said.


	8. They Approach

**My words...**

Erm...I'm having a little bit of writer's block right now...so if some chapters aren't good, you should know why, heh.

**They Approach**

Everyone stopped eating to look at Yusuke.

"What is it exactly that you wish to speak of?" Kurama asked while folding his hands.

"Well..." Yusuke began.

Everyone waited for him to continue. Hiei looked at Botan, then back at Yusuke.

"I...I've decided that I'm going to quit working for Rekai for a bit."

Everyone's eyes, except for Hiei's, went wide when Yusuke said this. They looked at one another, then back at Yusuke. As for Yusuke, his face was red and he was looking down.

"Hey, Urameshi, why would you want to quit, eh?" Kuwabara screamed while slamming his fist down on the table.

"I decided to quit only for a few months. I haven't had time to spend with Keiko, and I'm getting missions every day. I'm getting sick of it because I never have any free time for myself.

And on top of that, I want to spend more time with Keiko."

Everyone was silent for a bit, until Hiei broke that silence.

"I'm going to bed." Hiei said while standing up. He turned and left for his and Botan's room.

"I'm kind of tired as well, goodnight everyone." Botan said while smiling, bowing, then she followed Hiei.

"Why do you want to go to bed so early?" Botan asked while she followed Hiei into their room.

"I'm tired." Hiei replied simply. He took his shirt off and climbed into their bed. He rolled over on his left side, covered himself, and closed his eyes. Botan put her pajamas on and laid next to Hiei while facing him.

"Goodnight...I love you." She said while kissing him.

"I love you too." Hiei then wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.

Botan woke up to hear a little thump beside her. She looked over and found Hiei on the floor rubbing his head.

"You fell off didn't you?" Botan giggled.

"Hn..."Hiei said as he stood up.

"Aw, it's ok." Botan said as she hugged him.

Hiei sighed then walked out of their room with Botan not too far behind him. He looked back, smirked, then began to walk a little faster. Botan sped up as well, and soon Botan was chasing Hiei around. Hiei then turned a corner and Botan turned it and didn't see Hiei at all. Then, out of no where, he pounced on her and gave her a kiss.

Botan giggled, "Hiei, you know I don't like it when you do that."

"I know, but it's fun." Hiei said while kissing her again.

They went on with their typical morning: breakfast, watch T.V while cuddling, cuddle some more, then go for a walk. It was late in the evening when they returned. Hiei got the keys out and opened the door. He heard a small rustle in the bushes and quickly pushed Botan inside while following her.

"What's wrong?" Botan frantically asked.

Hiei didn't answered her but he kept looking outside. He saw a figure move and immediately got into a defensive stance. The door burst open and a large figure with two neon-green eyes peered down at Hiei, then Botan, then back at Hiei.

"I've come to collect a head." It said in a deep voice.

Hiei clenched his teeth, "well too bad."

"Ha, you think you can defeat me, little one? You stand no chance with my level of power. Yes, Hiei Jaganshi, you are a very powerful demon, but tonight you are about to meet your match."

Hiei growled a little and pushed Botan back, "stay back."

Botan nodded and ran to their room, looking back to see if that demon was following her.

"I don't want the girl right now...all I want is to taste your blood as it runs down my throat. Tonight is your last night...Hiei Jaganshi, for I, Ganzar, shall kill you."

"I'd beg to differ that."

"Then you best start begging for your life."

'I would never beg to the likes of you. Don't get too cocky, because I'm going to be the one to put your ass in your grave."

Ganzar laughed and launched himself at Hiei. Hiei barely dodged it, but was quicky to recover. He attacked at Ganzar...but his attack didn't seem to faze him at all.

"I told you...you're too weak." Ganzar punched Hiei and he went flying across the room and into the wall.

Hiei moaned and was picked up by his shirt, "I told you...you're going to die tonight, Hiei Jaganshi."

**My words...**

Well...I haven't updated for a LONG time and I'm sorry...I just haven't had the urge to write for a while. Plus I've been busy with my Deviant Art...sigh.


	9. Defeated

**Defeated**

Hiei looked into the demon's eyes as he thought of a way to get out of this. He had no idea what to do. His katana was in their room, and he definitely wasn't going to be able to get to it. Then, he thought of his last resort: the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. He knew he might cause some damage to Genkai's Temple, which they now called either their home or their house because it's the only place they can live, but he knew Genkai would understand.

"I'm not going to be dying tonight you piece of scum." Hiei said while glaring.

"Oh I'd like to know how you aren't. You don't have any way of defeating me." Ganzar laughed.

Hiei smirked, "then you don't know me very well."

Ganzar raised and eyebrow and then remembered Hiei's secret attack.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Hiei yelled.

The dragon was summoned and attacked Ganzar. He was thrown back and burnt to ashes, but Hiei was harmed as well. Since Ganzar was at such a close range, Hiei was burned as well. He would recover, but it still hurt. Hiei slowly got up and looked at the damage. It wasn't all that bad, just a few burnt marks here and there. Then, he went to where Botan was.

Hiei knocked and entered...and was hit in the head with a chair by Botan.

"It's just me." Hiei said as he landed with a thud on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Hiei!" Botan gasped as she kneeled down beside him.

"It's fine."

"You were hurt, Hiei."

"I know...but I'll recover, don't worry."

Botan smiled and kissed him, then helped him to their bed. She took off his shirt and bandaged his wounds.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Kuwabara yelled a few hours later.

Hiei smirked and walked out.

"Let's just say I had a little run-in with a demon." Hiei replied.

"Well, you didn't need to destroy Genkai's Temple!" Kuwabara replied.

"It was my last resort. It was either that or I lost my life and Botan could've been injured."

Kuwabara sighed and walked away.

"What was this demon's name, Hiei?" Koenma asked.

"Ganzar...or something like that. I really personally didn't care, I just wanted to kill him." Hiei replied while glaring.

"Ganzar...he's not one of the demons I was talking about."

"What? How can't he be? I mean, Hiei did all of this damage for some ordinary demon?" Yusuke said with a shocked look on his face.

"There are powerful demons that aren't part of some organization, I hope you know that." Kurama said while laughing.

"I know...but what would an ordinary demon want with Hiei?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised at how many demons would want to kill Hiei...but as long as Hiei can use the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, they'll all fail. As for the demons Koenma is talking about, they're an exception. They have powers that go beyond the demonic powers. I'll explain it all later, but let's get this place cleaned up." Kurama said.

"Since when did you know about them?" Koenma asked.

"I did a little researched a while ago, and I found a lot out about the organization you're talking about."

"Oh..."

**My words...**

So...how did you like it? Yeah...not much of a battle, but I didn't want to get creative because a demon like Ganzar wasn't worth being creative with. Not that long of a chapter...but I'm beginning to get writer's block. Feel free to R&R...heh...that looks funny.


	10. A Little Bit of Information

**My Words...**

Well...I do realize that I don't update that often, and you must understand that I'm not always in the mood to write...even though I enjoy writing. I would also like to start my own book so I have something to do with all of this "spare time" that I have. I would also like to remind you that **I do NOT own ANY characters in Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho, all characters and the show/manga are © Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**A Little Bit of Information**

"Well...I do get bored a lot, so I figured I would research these demons that pose a threat." Kurama said after everyone had sat down.

"Go on." Koenma said.

"Well, I found out that they live in the southern most part of Makai...which is where some of the toughest demons are. I also found out that they have been in a group for a few decades now, but I haven't found out the name of this group. All I know is that the majority of them are fugitives, and are quite powerful. There are only five members though, but each of them hold a special ability that makes them powerful. They are all males except for one female."

"Sexists..." Yusuke said a little angrily.

"Well, just a little bit. They mainly don't want females in their group because they don't want them to get harmed on any dangerous missions, that's all.

"Whatever, it's still not right." Yusuke replied.

"Anyway, the female doesn't seem to pose that much of a threat because she doesn't go on the missions that often. I also found out that they are the cause for some of the major demons in Makai to be killed. Like Tongar, he was the cause of the Mass Slaughter about fifteen years ago." Kurama ended.

"Interesting, might I ask how you found all of this out?" Koenma said intrigued.

"Let's just say that I have a few connections with some good friends that record a few things from spying." Kurama chuckled.

"Well, thank them for me the next time you talk to them."

"I don't think they would appreciate the fact that I shared this valuable information with you...there aren't many demons in Makai that actually like you."

"True..."Koenma sighed.

"Hey, Hiei, how are you feeling by the way?" Yusuke asked.

"Fine, you don't need to worry about me...I'm only a little tired." Hiei snapped.

"Ok...I was just wondering, no need to snap." Yusuke laughed.

Hiei sighed.

"Anyway, what exactly are we going to do about this group?" Kuwabara asked impatiently.

"We're going to kill them." Hiei said.

"No, that's not what we're going to do, Hiei. We should try and avoid them as much as possible...seeing as they are quite powerful." Kurama replied.

"I don't care how powerful these damn demons are, I will kill each of them."

"Then it's your funeral, Hiei."

"Hn..."

"That's what I thought. Now, instead of going on in a head-on attack, we should just wait for them to attack. I've discovered that they don't do a group attack, they send one member out to kill for some reason...I guess it's so they don't catch attention, get followed, and then arrested by Rekai or anything. So, we don't have to worry about that. But, I think we should have some way of communicating to one another if one of us just so happens to get attacked.

"I have just the thing." Botan said. She then handed each of them something that looked like a phone.

"What is this?" Hiei said while observing it.

"It's a Rekai Tracker. All you need to do is open it up and you'll know where your fellow teammates are. And, if you get attacked, all you need to do is open it up, and hit this little button." Botan pointed to a small red button at the bottom of the Tracker.

"Interesting..." Kurama quietly said.

"Hn..." was all Hiei decided to say.

"This is perfect!" Yusuke yelled.

"Guys, it's getting late, we should all get to bed." Kurama interrupted.

"Yeah, I agree." Kuwabara yawned.

Hiei got up and went to his and Botan's room. He took his shirt off, crawled onto the bed, put the covers over him, and rested. Botan followed him and crawled in beside him.

"Goodnight..." Botan whispered.

"Night..." was all Hiei said before he fell asleep.

"_Wow...he sure does fall asleep quick." _Botan said to herself as she shut her eyes. She didn't notice it, but she fell asleep almost as quickly as Hiei did.

**My words again...**

Gah...I will admit that I think that was a really crappy/corny chapter, sorry about that, heh.


	11. It Begins

**My Words:**

Well, once again it has been an extremely long time since I last updated this fan fiction. I once again apologize for that. I would also like to take this time to remind you that I do not own anything dealing with Yu Yu Hakusho.

**It Begins**

It was late in the night when Botan woke up. She felt like she was in an enclosed space, but she couldn't quite figure out why. Then she looked over her shoulder and she saw Hiei sleeping. He had his arm around her and was laying close to her.Botan smiled and fell back asleep. She was happy that Hiei loved her, and that's all she wanted right now.

The next morning, Hiei woke up and looked at Botan for a little bit. He put the hair that was in her face behind her ears. Then, he kissed her cheek and got up. He walked around the room for a bit, then laid back down and waited for Botan to wake up...however long that might take. Hiei sighed and looked over to the window. He would've gotten up to look out the window, but Botan woke up.

Botan yawned, then stretched, and looked at Hiei.

"Good morning." Hiei said without looking at her.

"Good morning." Botan said cheerfully as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Did you sleep well?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, but there was something different..."

"What?"

"You were actually laying quite close to me last night, and you had your arm around me longer than usual."

Hiei smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me..."

"Nope, make me."

Botan grinned and leaped on top of Hiei. She found a ticklish spot on his side and began to tickle him. Hiei flailed around and landed with a thump on the ground, but Botan was still on top of him tickling him.

"Give up yet?" Botan asked while giggling."

"No." Hiei said as he pushed Botan gently off of him.

"Please tell me."

Hiei sighed and walked to the other side of the room. He made his way to the couch, and plopped down on it. Botan followed him and she sat on his stomach.

"Tell me."

"No, we've just been through this...I figured you would have gotten the clue by now that I'm not going to tell you."

"And why not?"

"Because really...I don't want to."

"But w.." Botan was cut off by a knock at their bedroom door. She quickly got up and answered it...it was Kurama.

"Hello, Kurama." Botan said cheerfully.

"Hello, Botan." Kurama replied. He went to give Botan a hug, but he saw that Hiei was glaring at him, so he thought best not to give her a hug.

"Why did you suddenly decide to show up?"

"Well, Yusuke and the others are going to be coming down the hall soon..."

"Hey there, guys!" Yusuke said.

"Speak of the Devil..." Kurama muttered under his breath.

Hiei got up and stood beside Botan, making sure no one came too close to her.

"Hey, Botan, long time no see, eh?" Kuwabara said as he went to pick Botan up.

"Don't touch her." Hiei said, but only Kuwabara and Botan could hear him because Yusuke and Kurama were talking."

"Gee, take a chill pill will ya?"

Hiei glared at Kuwabara, "no."

"Where are Keiko and Yukina?" Botan asked while trying to change the subject, and to make an attempt to get Hiei not go kill Kuwabara.

"I don't know where they are, they said they had to go do some shopping or something for a party their having."

"Oh, I see."

They all went to sit down, but Hiei made sure that Botan was at the end of the couch and he sat right beside her so nobody could get close to her. Botan began to notice that something was...different with Hiei.

"_I'll ask him about it later..."_ Botan thought to herself.

"Hey, mind if we eat breakfast in your room?" Yusuke asked.

"You're not eating here...if I recall...we never even permitted you into our room, you just decided to barge in." Hiei snapped.

"Seriously...you need to take the stick out of your ass, Hiei." Kuwabara said.

Hiei was about to attack him, but Botan held him back with Kurama's help.

"There is no need for violence, and there is no need for your rude comments Kuwabara." Botan snapped.

"I'm sorry..." but Kuwabara didn't mean it.

"Hn...I don't recall letting you here either."

"I don't really care right now, Hiei...I don't recall you ever being so much of a bastard before."

"Hn..."

"Now now, stop being mean to each other...it hasn't even been five minutes and already you're at each other's throats."

"He started it!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I don't care WHO started it, I'm going to end it!" Botan said.

"Sorry, Botan."

"It's fine...but I don't mean to sound rude, but would you guys mind leaving? I need to talk to Hiei..."

"No problem."

"Sure."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama exited the room, making sure to shut the door behind them. Botan walked over and made sure that they were eavesdropping.

"Hiei...I need to talk to you about something..." Botan said.

"And what would that be?" Hiei replied while crossing his arms.

"You seem to be...overprotective."

"Hn..."

"I know it's only been about fifteen minutes since we woke up...but I can already see that you've changed, and I don't know why or how. You won't even let them give me a hug, let alone sit by me. It's all right to be protective, but they are my friends and you can't shut them out of my life."

"I know...it's just that...I...well..." Hiei trailed off and sighed.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to lose you..."

**My words again...**

Heh...I hope this chapter is better...I'm kind of tired, but I hope it's worth it (u). Yeah...Hiei is a little out of character...but, I really don't care right now...so don't mention it...I can't remember all of the reviews and I really don't want to look at them, so I don't know if it's been mentioned before that Hiei is a little out of character.


End file.
